Adam and Sally (One Shots)
by queen.key
Summary: This is a story of One Shots on Sally and Adam. If you don't know what Spooksville is the 1st season is on netflix. This story is filled with Adam and Sally from episodes Adam and Sally in the future or just made up stuff from my weirdo brain. Read and review or PM me. The outfits are on my profile.
1. Adam and Sally

**I REDID THIS CHAPTER SO READ**

* * *

 **Adam's POV**

My name is Adam Freeman and me and my dad are moving here to have a fresh start. My mom disappeared 2 years ago my dad and I were heartbroken so we decided to move to get a fresh start.

We were driving through Springville when a girl caught my eyes. Long brown hair brown eyes, there was another dude with her they were by a grate with a metal detector and a microphone. The caught me staring so I smiled and waved. She smiled and waved back at me. I turned back to the front to see my dad about to hit an old man. He started screaming random things I couldn't hear because I was too busy staring at the girl with the long brown hair.

My dad just ignored the dude and kept driving.

We got to our new house and I was starting to bring some boxes in. It got hot after a while so I took of my old shirt and put on my silk tight fitting shirt showing off my muscles. I then saw the girl with the long brown hair a few house down sitting on a fence looking at me but instead her hair is in a braid. She sees me looking again and walks over to me.

"Hey, you must be pretty brave moving to Spooksville. "Spooksville?, I question. "Ya, I'm Sally Wilcox, she says then holds out her hand. "Adam Freeman, I answer then shake her hand. "Well Adam welcome to Spooksville where creepy and mysterious stuff happens, she says then moves her hands mysteriously. "Wow, I say then pick up a box while flexing my muscle a little. I catch Sally staring at my muscles and I blush a little.

"Why 2 hats, she says noticing the hat on my head and on my belt loop. "Well one for me and another for a pretty girl". I walk up to Sally take her hat off and put my hat on her head and she smiles and blushes.

"Well look at that perfect fit, I say and walk to my front porch and sit there. I motion Sally over to sit next to me. "So did you use that line with all your girlfriends, Sally's says sarcastically. "Ya actually I've never had a girlfriend nor do I have one currently, I tell her. "Oh, Sally says then looks away and blushes. "You have a pretty smile, I say. "Thanks, Sally says then smiles.

"SALLY, we hear someone say. "What Watch, she yells back. "I got to-, who's this, he says while running to where we are. "Hey I'm Adam, I say and hold out my hand and and he shakes it. "I'm Watch, he says. "Your parents named you Watch, I ask. "No Sally gave me the name well because, he says then holds up his wrist full of watches. "You're moving in, $20 bucks he doesn't last one day in Spooksville Sally, he says. "Deal, but I have faith in him, he seems some what brave, she says then looks at me and I smirk at her. "OK anyway I got to go Sally see ya tomorrow, Watch says then grabs his bike and rides away.

"Hey can I help you bring some boxes in, Sally asks as we stand up and go back over to the truck. "You sure some of these are heavy, I say. "And, she says then puts her hands on her hips. "Um nothing, I say then hand her a box.

"Adam whos is this, my dad says as he walks out the house. "Hi Mr. Freeman I'm Sally, she says and sticks her hand out. "Hi Sally nice to meet you. Adam you can go roam around get used to the town, Dad said. "OK, I say and I go into the moving truck and grabbed my bike. "You coming Sally, I ask as I put my bike on the ground. "Ya but my bike has a flat, Sally says. "Get on my pegs, I say. "Um OK, she says then hops on the back and wraps her arms around my neck and shoulders.

My dad then comes running out with the camera and takes a picture of us. "DAD, I say. "Sorry, he says while walking back in the house. I then ride off into town.

We stop at a park and Sally runs to the swings with me running behind her. She jumps on and starts pushing on the swing and then jumps of and does a front flip and lands on her feet."Wow, I say. "Ya I'm somewhat of a gymnast, she says embarrassed. "Wow, well can you do this, I say then do a back-flip. "No but I can do this, she says then puts her leg straight up in the air and does a pirouette. "OK then you win, I say then sit on the swing.

After a while it becomes night and Sally and I have become really close. "You know since you gave me your hat here. she says then gets really cool sunglasses out of her back pocket. "Here, she says then hands it to me. "Cool thanks, how do I look, I say and put them on. "Handsome, she says then adjusts them.

We were walking in the woods and then we see blue eyes appear all around us. "Oh my god what is happening, I say. "This is normal for Spooksville, Sally says. "Do you have a flashlight, she says. "Ya, I say then get it out my backpack. Sally flashes the light at them and they disappear. "Wow, your really brave, I say to her and look down at her. "Thanks, she says and looks into my eyes. We start to lean with Sally on her tippy toes and me leaning down. Our lips touch and after 3 seconds we pull apart. "Whoa, Sally says. "Ya, I say then kiss her again.

* * *

 **Sup y'all yes I redid the beginning and it is a shorter chapter but it's better than the other one but thanks everyone who made it this far keyondraswag out.**


	2. Black Out

**hey guys sorry it took so long but thxs to everyone who reviewed and big thanks to ArianaButeraGrande go and read her stories and i thank her for giving me this idea for the chapter but anyway HAPPY READING!**

 **Black Out**

 **Adam's POV**

Spooksville was in the middle of the biggest storm we ever had. My dad and I got everything food, radios, or phones and laptops are charged, we have batteries, flashlight, and I gave a walkie talkies to watch just in case. I was in my room when I heard the doorbell, who would be at the door in the middle of this kind of wheather. "ADAM CAN YOU GET THAT, my dad yells. "YA, I yell back.

I walk down the stairs and open the door to the wind and...Sally. "SALLY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, I yell into the wind. "WELL RIGHT NOW TRYING NOT TO DIE OUT HERE, she says then I pull her in. "Thanks, she says then starts to shiver from the cold rain on her. "Come here, I say then walk to a closet and hand her one of my sweaters. "Thanks, she says again.

"ADAM, my dad says coming down the stairs. "Ya, I answer. "I'm going to run to the grocery store real quick we ran out of lighters for the candles the other one broke, my dad says then grabs his coat and walks out the door. "OK let's go to my room, I say then run up the steps.

We go in my room and lay on my bed. "So why are you here, I say. "My parents are in Florida and I was scared at my house so I came here because Watch is just going to bore me to sleep, Sally says. "Oh OK you want anything to eat, I ask. "No I'm good, she says. "Wanna play truth or dare, I ask. "Sure, she says the sits up on my bed and sits Indian style facing me on my bed.

"OK me first truth or dare, I ask. "Truth. "Have you ever kissed a boy. "Nope, she says popping the p. "Really, I say in shock. "Ya no boy would ever go near me, She says with a sad tone in her voice and looks down. "Well a boy is near you now and your his bed in his room in his house, girls would pay to be in your postion with me, I say in a cocky voice. "Don't be cocky,she says then playfully hits me then I throw a pillow in her face which makes her laugh.

"OK OK, Adam truth or dare, Sally asks. "Truth, I say. "Did you ever date a girl. I was scared she was going to ask that.

But I sat up and sat against my wall and told the story. "There was this one girl she had long brown hair I would run my hand through, we were best friends we started to like each other then we started dating we did everything go the park have picnics we went to carnivals the ferris wheel that's where we had our first kiss then one day I caught her cheating on me with my best friend I was heart broken didn't come out my room for a month, so my dad decided to pack up and move here for a fresh start and now I live in Spooksville but I don't trust anyone that much, I explain. "Do you trust me, Sally asks. "Sally your the one girl I can trust, you don't know how much you mean to me, I say and she crawls over and sits next to me. "So that's my deep past what about you, I say and look down at here.

"There was this one boy I liked his name was Will, we didn't know each other but I can tell he was sweet and kind, caring, athletic, he loved everything and everyone even in Spooksville, he had to be my tutor for math and so we started to hang out, one day I told him I like him and he got scared and ran away from me said he doesn't like me that way and I'm ugly and dumb and after that day I never had the courage to open my self up or trust any boy until I met you and Watch, she says and look up at me and has tears in her eyes. I took my finger and wipe her tears away.

"Sally I want you to know you are the most prettiest and smartest girl I've ever met you are also the bravest and coolest girl to, Adam says. "Thanks Adam, she says then the power goes out. "Hey Adam you know that brave thing, not so brave right now I'm scared of the dark, she says then starts to breath heavly. "Sally you sleep in the dark, I say. "No there's a night light under my bed, she says. "OK let me turn on the camp light, I say. **(don't know what there called)**

"OK, sorry about that I just have been scared of the dark for a while, she says and sit back against the wall again. "It's OK we all have our fears,I say. "What's your fear, she asks. "I'm scared of yams, I say. "YAMS, she says and laughs. "Hey it's not funny, they are scary the way they can just come in any shapes and sizes, I say with a smirk. "OK OK, she says.

"You know Sally your my best friend right, I say. "Ya, and your my best friend, she says and puts her head on my shoulder. "Ya, I say.

"I'm hungry, Sally says. "OK come here, I say an grab her hand grab the light and walk down stairs to the fridge. "Here take the flashlight, I say and hand it to her and let go of her hand and walk to the fridge. "What do you want to eat, I ask her. "You got any grapes, she asks from the island she is currently sitting on. "Ya, I say and grab the bag turn around and throw a grape in her mouth and she catches it. "WOAH, I say and throw another in her mouth and she catches it. "OK your an awesome grape catcher, I say and sit next to her.

For the next 10 minutes we were playing with the grapes, making them talk, squashing them on each other, and throwing at each other.

Sally ended up with her white pants ruined and messy hair, and me I have messy hair and my shirt is wet. "OK let's put this away, I say while laughing and put the grapes away.

My dad then entered the house with bags in house. I run over to him and grab the bags and Sally tries to close the door, I put the bags on the island and help Sally close the door. We close the door and walk back to the kitchen. "Hey Sally, my dad says. "Hi Mr. Freeman, she says and helps empty the bags. We empty the bags and me and Sally go into the living room. "Are you sleeping over, I ask her. "Ya, she says. "Do you have clothes. "Ya, I'll go change, she says then walks.

"Hey Adam, hang on to her, my dad says from around the corner. "That's the plan, I say.

I go to my room and change into plaid pants and a gray shirt. I walk back downstairs and set up me and Sally's bed. Sally then comes back downstairs and lays down next to me on our bed. She leans her head on my chest and says "Goodnight Adam. "Good night Sally, I say and kiss her head and we fall asleep.

* * *

 **OK guys thank you for reading and I may not update for a while because is hitting me hard with homework so bye**

 **-Keyondra(Keyondraswag-**


	3. What is Love?

**Hey guys sorry I have been off for a while family drama but anyways I haven't made the outfits for this chapter yet but I will soon. Thank you for all the follows favorites and the reads and now... HAPPY READING!**

 **What is Love**

 **Sally's POV**

I was walking down the hall with my 3 best friends Adam Watch and Ann. We were walking to mine and Ann's lockers to get our stuff for gym(our last class of the day). During our fight to defeat Madeline, Ann helped us a lot even though Adam was completely rude to her she some how dealt with it and still helped us. After we defeated Madeline, Ann brought back Adam's mom and Adam finally forgave her and we have all been best friends since.

But then 2 months later Adam's mom died from a car accident. He shut all of us out and he wasn't the same. I helped him out of it told him there are still people who car about him and that this wasn't the answer. But enough of that back to reality.

"You guys want to meet up later after our football practice, Adam says. "Sure, I say and smile at him. Adam then winks at me and grabs Watch and walks away.

"OK it's clear that you like Adam, Ann says as we go to our lockers. " How did you get that from a smile and a wink from him, I state. "I don't know I just feel it. "Ann stop saying that I don't like Adam and he doesn't like me, I say as I grab my clothes for gym and close my locker. "You say that all the time but Sally I see the way you look at him you like Adam, she says then closes her locker then we start walking to the gym. "OK maybe I like Adam a little, but that doesn't mean he likes me back, I say. "Trust me Sally he likes you, Ann says. "How can you be so sure. "I just know, she says then walks ahead of me to the gym.

* * *

When we got to the gym Ann and I changed our clothes and we were ordered to jog 5 laps around the track. As Ann and I ran side by side listening to music I stopped for a second to tie my shoe. Our gym teacher blew her whistle at me and yelled "WILCOX NO STOPPING 25 JUMPING JACKS NOW. I groaned but got up and started to do the jumping jacks.

I looked out onto the field and saw Adam and Watch by the water. I didn't know until Adam looked up at me that I was staring to long. But he stared back at me and waved at me, I stopped and waved back he smiled until his coach yelled "FREEMAN GET BACK HERE AND DO YOUR BUR-PEES. He looked at me one for time smiled and ran back chuckling.

I started to run to catch up with Ann who was staring back and forth between Adam and I. I started jogging when I reached Ann and said "Don't say anything. She chuckled and said "I wasn't, whatever that was said it for me.

* * *

Gym was over but football practice wasn't so Ann and I went to the locker rooms changed then went back outside to sit on the bleachers and wait for the boys to finish practice.

"Have you noticed that when Adam runs he flexes his arms, I ask Ann. "Of course only you would notice that, she says then I smack her arm. "Stop with that, I say.

"Sally just face it you like Adam. I stand up in aggravation and shout "Fine, I like Adam is that what you wanted to here. "No but I think Adam wanted to, Ann says then points behind me. Holy crap I'm going to kill Ann Templeton.

I sigh and turn around slowly to see Adam with one leg up on the first bleacher holding his helmet and smirking. "Oh whip the smirk off your face it's not like you didn't know, I say and sit back down and hold my head with both my hands. Adam comes up and sits next to me. "Sally, he starts but I cut him off. "Don't try please not right now just go back to football practice and I'll see you later, I say then get up and walk off of the field leaving. I hear the coach yell "FREEMAN" in the distance and instantly broke down crying.

* * *

I walked to Ann's house to Ann's and my secret hideout which is just her porch swing in her backyard so it's not really secret but, Ann knows I go there when I'm upset everyone else doesn't know that our upset place. I sit on the bench Indian style and take out my phone and I started to look through my photos of me and Adam.

There was one time when I sprained my leg so Adam had to carry my crying behind to the hospital. So I had my head on Adam's chest sobbing like crazy and Ann decided "hey I can't help myself but take a picture of a crying girl sobbing into a guys chest as he carries her to the hospital".

The next one was when the 4 of us went to the an amusement park and it was getting late so I was getting tired so Adam gave me a piggyback ride back to the car so once again Ann took a picture of us.

The next picture is the one that hit me hard and made me start to cry uncontrollably. My mom died a month ago from a car accident and I shut everyone out even Ann. I know it seems like I was a big hypocrite but that's normal for me.

Adam was the only one who could help me. He found her sitting on a bench apparently everyone was looking for me I don't get how they didn't find me I was in town.

But anyways Adam told me since I helped him he would help me he helped me realize it will be hard for a few days and that it will get better. He was holding my hand the entire time. Ann found us and was hiding waiting for the perfect picture which she got. The rest of the week was great Adam helped me get my mind off my mom for the rest of the week with things like going to the movies, being lazy at his house, having water fights in his backyard, or just simply throwing a ball in the park.

There was only one picture Adam took of us and that was at the beach. We were taking a chill day to get our minds off of Spooksville monsters and Adam suggest we go to the beach. We had good lighting and a perfect background so Adam wanted to take picture with me. He kissed my cheek and I had my face scrunched up.

"Sally, I hear Ann's voice from inside.

"Awwww Sally, Ann said then came over and sat next to me then wrapped and arm around my shoulder squishing me in a side hug. "I don't even know why I'm crying, he's just a guy, I say and wipe some tears away. "Because to you he isn't just a guy he's Adam the first guy you ever liked and your scared that you'll mess it up and if I know you Sally you love Adam your scared he might not love you back you might not relize it yet but you do and if he doesn't love you back guess what your a strong women if he doesn't love you back you'll be upset you'll come to my house eat my food and you'll get over it just like you do with all your problems.

"Ann I don't know what to do, I say and start to cry on her shoulder. "Well I'll tell you what to do wipe your eyes sit up straight and smile because someone wants to see you, then once again Ann points behind me. "Holy crap why do you keep doing that yesh, I say then wipe my eyes of a few tears. Adam looks to Ann and signals her to go inside. Ann rub my shoulder than untangles herself from my madness then gets up and goes inside Adam replacing her seat.

"You want to tell me what's going on, Adam asks. "No, I simply say. "Well if you won't say anything I will, Adam says then takes a deep breath.

"Sally I love you, you are my best friend and I will always care about you no matter if someone hurts you I will make them into a pile of dirt I will go to jail for you that's how much I care about you, but over the years we've known each other you have made me go on some crazy adventures that I can't even begin to say you've opened me to something more you and Watch and you've become my best friends and I can't thank you enough for that, but I've also learned that I love you as more than a friend, he says then grabs my hand.

"Wow I don't know what to say, I say then sniff. "How about yes. "Yes to what, I question. "Yes to being my girlfriend, he says then looks up into my eyes and smirks. "Well why wouldn't I say yes you made me cry for gods sake, I say while getting up kneeling on the bench to hug him.

"I love you Adam. "I love you to Sally. We let go from the hug and we look into each others eyes and lean in then we kiss. "OH MY GOD this is perfect, we hear Ann then we hear a click.

"I swear Ann we aren't starting this again, I say then get up and start to chase her around the house.

* * *

 _One week later_

Adam and I walk down the hallway hand and hand with Watch and Ann by our sides. "Are you coming over later, Adam asks me then starts to swing our hands. "Ya can Ann come, I ask. "Sure why not I get to have my two favorite girls with me, he says then puts an arm around both of us. "But you'll always come first, he tells me then kisses my head. "Nice, Ann says. "Girlfriend, Adam says in a duh voice. "Whatever, Ann says.

We realized that the bell rang and Ann and I still had to get our things. Ann and I looked at each other then Ann took off running but Adam pulled me back and pecked my lips then let me go and I took off running.

Luckily we got to class on time. After 45 long minutes of nothingness we were finally let free. Gym was canceled today because they are remodeling the gym and we can't go outside because of track tryouts.

Ann and I met Watch and Adam OUTSIDE of the boys locker room before the 2 went off to football practice. "Hey guys, Ann says me trudging behind her. Math is the most non-understandable and frustrating class ever. It makes me tired.

"What happened to you, Adam asks me as my head falls onto his chest. "Math, Ann says. "Oh math made you like this, Adam asks. "No the desk did of course math did, I say sarcastically. "OK she just needs a nap now, Ann says as she pulls me away from Adam slowly.

"OK then we got to go Adam, Watch says then walks into the locker room. "OK bye Ann bye Sal, get some sleep Sally I'll see you after practice, Adam says. A tired me nods slowly with my eyes half closed Adam then leans down and pecks my lips then walks into the locker room.

"OK come on Sally we are not gonna have a remake of last week when I had to carry you home, Ann says. Ann drags me to the girls bathroom then dumps her water bottle to wake me up. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, I shout at Ann. "Hey I'm not dragging your butt home so it was either that or you get left outside the BOYS locker room, Ann says defending herself. "Fine let's go to Adam's house see what his dad is up to, I say grabbing my bag and following her out the door.

* * *

After 2 hours Adam finally got home Ann went to hang with Watch to give me and him some alone time. Adam walks into his room to see me half asleep on his bed. "Hey Sal, Adam says as he sits down next to me. "Hi, I say softly. "Your gonna stay here all evening, he says then starts to tuck pieces of hair behind my ear. "Ya, are you gonna stay with me, I ask. "Ya I am, he says then walks on the other side of his bed lays down and wraps his arm around my waist.

"I love you Adam.

"I love you to Sally, Adam says then kisses the back of my head.

"Never leave me, I say randomly.

"I won't.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm getting back to you now taking a break from my other books because this one is getting more love than the rest so thank you guys for reading. Two more things I need to get this story to over 12k to beat my sister. Her story is on Wattpad and keeps bragging on her reads so I need to beat her. Also I have one question how the hell do you guys read my stories cause I have to read up app on my phone so I was wondering is that how you guys read stories but anyway thank you for reading if you made it to here and REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **KEYONDRASWAG OUT**


	4. Shirt Day

**Seeeeeee NEW CHAPTERS so I was going to make a halloween chapter but then stuff happened I'm still gonna make it though so don't worry I don't really have anything to say except...HAPPY READING**

 **-Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**

 **Adam's POV**

So this week is Jersey week. We basically ask a girl if they can wear our jersey for the week, and I've been trying to work up the nerve to ask Sally but something always gets in the way. Like 2 days ago she was over my house and we were just hanging out and listening to music. I was about to ask her but then Watch called asking about how to wash a jockstrap. Then again yesterday I was going to ask her when we were at her house hanging out in her backyard but then Ann busted through her backyard yelling Sally's name.

So today I made a plan to ask her, I even called Ann and Watch in advance and told them not to call or text me or come over at anytime. I invited Sally over so we can do some homework together and watch some movies. Sally and I were in the middle of a movie marathon, we were watching any supernatural adventure comedy romance movie we can find.

I was sitting on the counter in the kitchen texting Watch on my phone when I heard the doorbell ring and saw Sally standing there with her backpack and some movies in her hand. "OK Freeman we are about to have the best movie marathon with some of the best supernatural, action adventure, comedy, and romance movies ever, Sally says as she walks into my house and sits on the couch. "Hi Adam hows your day, oh just great Sally thanks for asking, I say as I close the door and sit next to her. "Really Adam, come on let's start watching movies, she says then sits crossed legged on the couch. "Uh Sally homework first, I said then stood up. "Ugh, she said then hit herself with a pillow.

"Come on Sal, we'll do it outside, I say then grab her hand and help her up. I practically dragged her outside the house.

I was sitting in the grass doing my math homework when I looked up and saw Sally gone. "Sal, Sally, where'd you go. I stood up and started looking around. I hear footsteps behind me and automatically realized whats going on, Sally's trying to sneak attack me. "SNEAK ATTACK, Sally screams then jumps on my back. "Oh young Sally you once again failed to scare me with a sneak attack, I say as I flip her onto my shoulder. I walk her back over to our homework and sit her down in the grass.

So we decided to skip the movie and to just stay outside. It was now about 6:00 so the sun was starting to go down and Sally and I were laying down on the grass looking up at the stars. OK it's time to ask her. "Hey Sal. "Ya Adam. "You know how our school has that shirt day for the football players and we get to let a girl wear our jersey, I say then move closer to her. "Ya, she says. "I was wondering if you would want to wear it tomorrow, I ask her then reach down and hold her hand. "Uh sure, why not, she says then leans her head on my chest. "Cool.

We stayed outside for another 20 minutes but then Sally got a call from her mom saying she has to come home in another hour so we decided we'll watch one of the movies she brought over. We made some popcorn then sat on the couch, with Sally's head on my chest and my arm around her shoulder.

It was the middle of the movie when Sally's phone rang. "Who is it, I say then look over her shoulder. "My mom she's outside, she says then gets up. "Oh OK let me go get my jersey for you. I walk upstairs and grabbed my jersey then I hear Sally yell "Adam". "Ya, i yell back. "Uh I forgot my jacket can I borrow one of yours. "Sure, I yell then grab my hoodie also.

I ran down the stairs and saw Sally leaning on the side of the railing. "Here, i say then hand her both pieces of clothing. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, she says then walks out the door.

As she walks out the door I see her backpack is unzipped and there is something sticking out. It's her jacket. I smirk then close the door behind her.

Friday morning came very fast like it felt like I only got 10 minutes of sleep, but anyone I got dressed into my clothes for today then ran downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door.

I walked into school with a weird amount of confidence, probably cause I'll get to see Sally in my jersey. I jogged over to my locker and started to grab my books. I was looking through my history book when my locker door slammed shut. "Hey Freeman, Sally said then leaned onto the locker next to mine. "How does it look, she says gesturing to the shirt. "You look, wow you look cute in my clothes. She blushes then says thanks.

"Come on we're gonna be late for class, she says then grabs my hand and we run down the hall.

"Adam, Sally asks as we eat our lunch outside under a tree. "Ya. "Why did you ask me to wear your jersey instead of someone like Ann. "What do you mean by someone like Ann, I ask sitting up more. "You know someone perfect, she says while trying to avoid eye contact with me. "Hey, no ones perfect, and do you want to know the truth about why I picked you. "Ya, she says then turns her head towards me and smiles.

OK Adam it's time to have a little bit of confidence, 25 seconds of courage. **(who ever guesses where the quote is from I'll give a shout out, if you guess wrong I'll disown you)**

"It's cause...I like you Sally, I admit to her. She doesn't say anything just sits there in shock. After 30 seconds of silence I had to say something "I've liked you ever since you caught the fire inside". Instead of saying anything she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist "accidentally" pulling her into my lap. She squeezes me tighter and whispers in my ear "I like you too". I let go of her and smile at her.

"I feel like I have a right to wear this shirt now, Sally says making me laugh. "Sally Wilcox would you like to be my girlfriend, I ask while holding her hand. "Of course I would Adam Freeman. The bell rang and Sally said "Come on let's get to class". We stand up and I grab both of our backpacks and swing them both on to my right shoulder, then I help Sally up, we then walk hand and hand to class.

* * *

 **Hey guys whoever made it this far THANK YOU I know I have been gone for a while it was because I got into the story was writing everyday but then my siblings kept taking the computer and then I had to do high school applications and deal with family drama I just never had the time of day but now all of that is done and I'm free so more chapters will be coming your way. That's all for now THANK YOU AND REVIEW AND READ FOLLOW FAVORITE DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU NEED TO DO. TELL YOUR FAN-FICTION FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY, HELL TELL YOUR FUCKING BUNNY ABOUT IT AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE A BUNNY TELL YOUR PET.**

 **Keyondraswag out**

 **-Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**


End file.
